poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstrike joins Farquaad/Red Smoke and Deathstroke join Thomas and the gang
Here is how Deathstrike joins Farquaad and how Red Smoke and Deathstroke join Thomas and the gang in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. (just as soon as Airachnid left, another guard burst in) Guard: Lord Farquaad! One of the citizens said they spotted a strange man wearing strange clothes! Lord Farquaad: Mirror, show us where this stranger is! Magic Mirror: Yes, my lord. (The Mirror, shows the stranger heading down an alley) Lord Farquaad: Follow him. (the guards and Cyberlings hide in the shadows) Stranger:(to the shadows) Deathstrike. Deathstrike! Yo, boss, I have the money like I was ordered! (an even scarier stranger stepped out of the shadows) Deathstrike: And about time, too. Stranger: I would have gotten here sooner, if this freak show muties weren't always in my way. (a guy with similar clothing to Deathstrike is motioning for him to be quiet) Deathstrike: So, you wanna insult Mutant Kind, huh? (he presses a few buttons and activates his wrist mounted sword) Stranger: No, please, boss, don't do it! Please! Deathstrike: Oh, but this isn't just about how you just insulted Mutant Kind. You got here 5 minutes late, and led the palace guards right to us! Stranger: Please, boss, one more chance! Ahhhhh! Deathstrike:(slits his throat) Stranger:(makes dying noises as blood pours out of his slit throat) Deathstrike: I told you once, your stupidity would be your downfall, Rick. And so it is. You have failed me for the last time. And I... don't... like... failure. Stranger:(dies on the stone floor) (he deactivates his wrist mounted sword and prepares to walk away with the money) Evil Ryan: Alright, that's it.(goes to confront him) Evil Anna: You said it. (the Cyberlings walk up to him) Deathstrike: What do you want?(turns away from them) Evil Ryan: Who do you think you are to kill your own men? That's just psychotic! Deathstrike:(turns to look at them so his mechanical eye glares at them) And why should I listen to you, teenagers? Evil Anna:scared No. I think you do got some weapons. Evil Ryan: Ok. We'll leave you to what your doing. Bertram and Evil Anna leave Deathstrike guards attack him, but he fights back and defeats them until the guard that reported to Farquaad is left get into a lock and Deathstrike gets in his face Deathstrike: Did you say goodbye to your wife and children before they died? Guard: What are you talking about? (they release from each other, and Deathstrike motions for another one of his men to come forth) Timothy: Here they are, boss.(tosses three dead bodies on the ground) (the guard realizes they are his wife and children) Guard:(angered) You murdered my wife and children?! Deathstrike: Bingo. (In anger, the Guard orders his comrade to destroy them) Deathstrike:(holds out his hand to stop them) Timothy, you have our other guest don't you? Timothy: Right here, sir.(brings out Sonata) Deathstrike: Now take us to Farquaad or she dies.(puts his wrist mounted sword against her throat) (The guard nods and they escort him to Farquaad) Lord Farquaad: Now when the tournament starts, I want guards set up at vantage points everywhere possible. (the guards come in with The Cyberlings, Deathstrike, his cronies, and the still captive Sonata) Deathstrike: The deal is done. One princess. Timothy:(throws her to the ground) Deathstrike: For one meeting with your cowardly leader. Lord Farquaad: Ouch. That hurts. Now who are you? Why are you here? And why do you have one of my daughters?! Deathstrike: My name is Deathstrike.(mechanical eye turns to Airachnid) Strange company you keep with you. Lord Farquaad: Don't worry, she's under our control. But what do you want? Deathstrike: An alliance. Lord Farquaad: You look strong to be the most lethal fighter in my army. I suppose I could put to some use. Deathstrike:(removes his mask so we see his mechanical eye is apart of him) For a price that is. Lord Farquaad: We'll get as much gold as we can. Deathstrike: Oh I can just beat the gold out of your citizens. I want something more worthwhile. Half of your kingdom to rule. I want to rule over your... lower class citizens. (realization dawns on everyone, minus Deathstrike and his cronies, faces) Lord Farquaad: You'd rule them with fear. You'd rain fear upon citizens. Guards, seize them! (the guards move into arrest them, but Deathstrike is the only calm one) Deathstrike:(to same guard from earlier) I know where your father and mother live. You wouldn't want them joining you wife and children, would you? (the guard hesitates) Lord Farquaad: You actually murder one of my guard's wife and children?(in Monsieur D'Arque's voice) It's despicable. I love it!(laughs) I love the way this one thinks. We have a deal, my fearsome friend. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan